


Hooked on a feeling

by AokiLapiz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiLapiz/pseuds/AokiLapiz
Summary: Saiede drabble from my old DRA days.





	Hooked on a feeling

Side: Shuuichi

I couldn't stop thinking about it. There was absolutely no way.

She would keep me up for hours. Even if she wasn't with me. No.

Especially if she wasn't with me.

What if she was feeling the same thing right now? Was she thinking about me? Would that be too good to be true? I honestly don't know.

When she smiles at me, my heart jumps. The image will be etched into my head for the whole day. I feel horrible about it. Am I allowed to feel this way? Am I allowed to be thinking about her this much? Am I allowed to waste her time?

I think, even if she were laying beside me at this moment, I wouldn't be able to believe it. Her whole being feels like a dream to me, her body being made of stars and her soul singing me to sleep at night. I don't know if I would deserve someone like her, but I can't help but hope anyways.

Side: Akamatsu

He smells of lilacs. A fresh, and light scent that you wouldn't be able to notice if you were to just walk past him. But when he comes closer to me, the aroma is clear as day. No matter how close I get to him, the scent never rubs off on me. It's almost like it tries to keep to itself.

I felt it first when we were sitting beside eachother on the first day of school. I thought it was some kind of perfume, but after thinking about it further, it became apparent to me that the scent was more natural than that. Almost as if it was etched into his skin.

I catch myself looking at him a lot. It flusters me, and I brush it off with a smile when he notices. I want to get closer to him. I want to gaze at the stars with him. I want to sing him to sleep. I want to be there in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
